Noticias
by merlinne1089
Summary: Después de la batalla final Harry y Ginny se separaron,pero al cabo de dos años y medio ellos se reencuentran y siente que se aman más que nunca y deciden retomarlo,seis meses después deciden contarles a los Weasley que han vuelto a ser novios¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos. Aqui como una muestra de paz, y porque no quiero que me maten les dejo ese oneshot, espero que les por cierto hoy o mañana actualizo "Vuelve" **_

_**Cuidense mucho**_

_**

* * *

**_Un día tranquilo se respiraba en el número doce de Grimauld Place, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, las personas contentas (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!). Bueno no todas.

-¡Es tarde! , Muy tarde, demasiado tarde, tengo que bañarme, cambiarme, desayunar Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Bueno no todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero era algo, bueno no era mucho, está bien no había ni paz ni tranquilidad en aquella casa. Hace dos semanas aproximadamente, más bien desde que con Ginny acordaron que un día como hoy les dirían a sus padres (más bien a los de ella) su noviazgo y darles otra noticia mas, su vida ya no era la misma, tenía demasiados sueños recurrentes entre los que siempre terminaba siendo asado vivo por los Weasley.

Bueno no era exactamente sus padres los que le atormentaban en dichos sueños, con ellos se llevaban estupendamente ya que lo consideraban un hijo mas, el inconveniente en este caso eran 6 cabezas pelirrojas, todos mayores, salvo Ron, pero que no lo ayudaría en este caso, ya que estábamos hablando de su pequeña, dulce (bueno no tan dulce) y única hermanita. Y por si fuera poco se le ocurre levantarse tarde hoy justamente, y hablando de eso….

- La hora, la hora, qué hora es por todos los magos y brujas de la…

- Hey, cuidado con ese vocabulario Harry, si Tonks te escucha hablar así te asesina – Harry dirigió su mirada a quien no le había dejado terminar con su discurso (más bien monologo).

- Tío Remus ahora no estoy para eso, tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante, y para colmo no estoy ni duchado ni nada además….

- Ya Harry para, si sigues así no llegaras nunca, deberías empezar a bañarte por lo menos- le aconsejo Remus, aunque no pudo ocultar una sonrisa nostálgica, ya que si mas no recordaba , su buen amigo Prongs había pasado por algo similar, pero él no había tenido que enfrentarse a la furia Weasley. Trato de no reírse y lograr cargar al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos, que quería abalanzarse hacia su primo Harry, el cual trataba infructuosamente de hacer miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. Sin resultado.

El pequeño logro que su padre lo dejara en el suelo y poco a poco se acerco a su amigo de juegos. Remus sonrió al ver a su hijo. Un hijo. Cuando Tonks le dio la noticia, estaba discutiendo con Harry acerca de las consecuencias de ser auror. Tras el acalorado debate Tonks soltó la "bomba" como lo había denominado Harry y pues Remus, solo se quedo parado viendo el vientre de su esposa y su rostro algo colorado por el grito que tuvo que lanzar viéndolo fijamente sin poder siquiera parpadear. Tras unos minutos tratando de hacer reaccionar a Remus, que a base de un _aguamenti_ fue posible, más medio segundo después Tonks fue elevada a los aires, bajo la sonrisa más grande que había tenido el licántropo hasta ese tiempo.

Claro que todo eso fue posible gracias a que el muchacho que estaba frente a él, tratando de preocuparse que cosa debiera ponerse hoy, y al mismo tiempo evitando que al niño se le ocurriera jugar con la ropa que estaba en la cama, hubiera derrotado al Gran Lord Oscuro, y había salvado la vida de miles de magos y muggles. Fue un largo tiempo de batallas, muertes, y un sinfín de entrenamiento al que fue sometido el hijo de Lily, hasta que se dio la batalla final.

_Remus vio con horror que Tonks caía al suelo inconsciente. Tal vez estaba muerta, no lo sabía desde donde se encontraba. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, derrotó al mortífago con el que estaba luchando, y algo jadeante se encontró al lado de la pelirrosada con un miedo indescriptible que le recorría el cuerpo por completo. Verle así, tan quieta, cuando era la personalidad andante, no le agradaba, varias manchas de barro, producto de la lluvia que caía en estos momentos estaba en su túnica de auror, y parte de la mejilla derecha, su cabello a un lado de su cuerpo, y con algunas hebras pegadas en su frente, su mano agarrando con fuerza la varita, su rostro mirando hacia el costado, "como si estuviera dormida". Su lado racional, lo hizo volver a la realidad y se arrodillo para encontrar el bendito pulso, que le confirmara que estaba viva. Coloco dos de sus dedos en el cuello, pero no había ningún latido. _

_Quiso en ese momento morir con ella, que viniera cualquiera y le lanzara un Avada para reunirse con la única chica que lo hizo sonreír, y lograr enamorarse, y por única vez, no apartarla de su lado, pero un gran estruendo lo hizo voltear, y así ver a Harry con la varita en mano apuntando a algún punto en el suelo. Luego un grito desesperado se escucho y después nada, como si se hubiera reducido todo a ese simple grito, luego otros gritos empezaron a manifestarse, pero de alegría. Ya sabía que era aquello. Al fin. Harry había ganado a Voldemort. Giro para ver a la chica y puso la cabeza de ella frente a frente con la suya._

_- Lo hicimos, cariño, Harry lo derroto, ya no hay mas Volvemort. Tonks . Ya terminó. Terminó _

_Llorando coloco su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y se quedo allí. Simplemente así, con una pena que iba más allá de todo; ¿Porque los que quería se iban?, ¿Porque nunca había final feliz para él? ¿Porque su destino era tan horrible? _

_- Me dijiste que no me dejarías, me prometiste que no me abandonarías – Se aferro con más fuerza a ella – Porque me has dejado, porque DIME, Tonks , vuelve o llévame contigo, por favor – Mas no había respuesta alguna, y Remus solo se limitaba a desahogarse en el cuerpo de la chica Black, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, llorando por haber dejado que algo así hubiera pasado. No notó que Harry se había acercado a él y había oído parte de lo que decía Remus y el profundo dolor que tenía en esos momentos. Algo se removió en él, se arrodillo y coloco su mano en la frente de Tonks, el licántropo se percato en ese momento y miro al chico sin entender. Harry no lo veía a los ojos ya que su mirada estaba fija en ella. Pronto una luz muy tenue invadió el cuerpo de la chica que se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos. Remus esperaba algo. Mas no sabía que esperaba, pronto se dio una respuesta, unos pulmones que necesitaban aire, y un conjunto de quejidos se escucho, aun no sabiendo si lo que escuchaba era cierto se acerco y por segunda vez reviso su pulso. _

_Había vida en ese cuerpo._

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando unos chillidos de parte de Harry y risa de parte de su hijo, llenaron el lugar, entendiendo al instante el motivo por el cual había tal alboroto:

Al parecer Harry había encontrado algo apropiado para la tan temida reunión con los Weasley, el problema era que el niño, sin entender que era un día importante para su amigo, saco de no se sabía donde un frasco de pintura, y la coloco en todo el traje de Harry, a lo que el otro ya estaba pensando en tirar al niño por la ventana , Remus agarro a su hijo y lo saco de allí, lo dejo en la parte inferior de la casa y volvió al cuarto de su sobrino, el cual se terminaba de vestir y había limpiado el traje. Menos mal.

- ¿Mal día verdad?

- Recién comienza el día Remus, pero si todas las horas van a ser así, prefiero quedarme donde estoy

- Te aceptaran Harry, no te preocupes, solo hay que convencerlos bien, tu puedes.

- Claaro, hablas con el chico que no es muy bueno con las palabras, no tengo nada que decir, eso es lo peor, aconséjame Remus, que les digo

- ¿Que no habíamos tenido esta conversación antes?

- Si ayer, anteayer, trasanteayer, bueno todos los días desde que te conté

- Quita los nervios, relájate, y te recomiendo que comas bien, lo necesitaras

- ¿Me acompañaras verdad?

- Si así te sientes mejor, lo hare

- Gracias, y a todo esto... ¿Quién está preparando el desayuno?

No había que responder esa pregunta ya que un fuerte estruendo se sintió en la mansión Black, ambos se apresuraron a ayudar a la Sra Lupin, que era la única causante de aquella explosión.

- Maldita cocina, maldito cuchillo, arghh!! Maldita …

- Amor tu vocabulario

- Cariño… ahora no, la cocina, mira como quedo...

Remus inspecciono todo el lugar para ver si había algo que se podía salvar. Pero no había nada, su esposa era experta haciendo demoliciones.

Harry asomo su cabeza por la cocina y no pudo evitar reírse y de paso olvidar lo que podría pasarle si es que no lo aceptan como novio de Ginny. Una mujer con el típico cabello rosa embarrado con una sustancia desconocida al igual que todo el cuerpo, se dejaba mimar por el adulto de ojos miel que en ese momento estaba limpiándole la cara y ganándose algún que otro beso furtivo, cosa que mas agradaba al doctor, al ver que ese par iba a empezar algo que tal vez no era momento de empezar, los saco de su paraíso.

- No creo que a su hijo le toque hoy precisamente saber como vienen los bebes. Así que les aconsejo no estar muy cerca. Sabes que Teddy es muy celoso.- Los tortolitos asintieron ruborizados y empezaron a arreglar todo eso. Harry aun no podía creer como a pesar de los años se ruborizaban por algunas frases. ¿Sera el amor? Aunque no logro evitar soltar una risita

- Bien Harry, como veo que te causa profunda risa nuestra situación, podrías por favor de echarle un ojo a mi cachorro mientras termino con esto.

- ¿Con cuál de las dos cosas? – Remus le frunció el ceño al igual que la chica – Ya ya, que malos son.

- ¡Vete ya!

- Esta bien, está bien.

Antes de ganarse una maldición, salió presuroso y se topo con Teddy jugando con un peluche de Padfoot, regalo suyo, y con un pedazo de madera, el cual agitaba como si fuera una varita. Rogaba si alguna vez tuviera un hijo sea tan tranquilo como el pequeño, no lloraba por cosas sin importancia, se sabía comportar en cualquier lugar, era un mini-Remus como bien decía Tonks, se portaba educadamente pese a tener 2 años, pero en algunos casos (como ese día), sacaba toda la vena Black de su madre con algo de su torpeza. Qué bueno que no era tan frecuentes.

Pasaron los minutos jugando con el pequeño que en este momento andaba con una especie de caballito de madera con el mismo palito que esta vez era una espada y Harry era un peligroso dragón, que atacaba su castillo y tenía a la princesa. Sir Teddy usaba su espada y daba con la cabeza al dragón, y festejaba quitándole a la damisela de sus garras. El dragón estaba por huir pero Sir Teddy dejo a su princesa recién rescatada y empezó a corretear al dragón riéndose cual loco al ver la cara de "terror" de su primo, Harry en una de esas da la vuelta y atrapa al pequeño en sus brazos haciéndole piruetas en el aire, cosa que agradaba al menor. Así los encontró Remus y Tonks, riendo también al ver las ocurrencias de esos dos, los llamo a desayunar y les sirvieron la comida, pero Harry no podía probar nada, estaba seguro que devolvería todo y Teddy lo seguiría, así que dejo el plato. Tonks se divertía por eso, pobre Harry, esperaba que los chicos Weasley no tuvieran hambre de sangre Potter hoy.

- ¿Me puedo llevar a Teddy, Tonks?

- ¿Y porque quieres eso Harry? – Él no podía decirle que usaría de escudo a su hijo para que los Weasley no lo mataran. Tonks lo mataría a él antes de que eso ocurriera. Pero por el ceño fruncido de la Señora Lupin supuso que adivino sus intenciones.

- Harry iras conmigo, así que cálmate, no hay que llevar mi hijo.

Había olvidado que Teddy era hijo de Remus Lupin y por ende estaba prohibido.

- Lo siento tío Remus

- Aguarda un momento Harry, voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.

Diez minutos después el ojimiel bajaba las escaleras y despidiéndose de su esposa e hijo, y avisándole que si necesitaba refuerzos dejara la chimenea disponible, partieron rumbo a la madriguera

Harry había decidido llevarlo a terreno neutro por su seguridad integral (Ginny dijo que estaba exagerando) así que los invito a un pequeño restaurante que había reservado un día después de aquella conversación con su novia. Remus le daba palmaditas en el hombro, mientras Harry ensayaba en voz baja su discurso, cuando llegaron, todos se encontraban presentes. Ron con su ahora novia Hermione, Fred y George, tan idénticos como siempre y con la típica sonrisa divertida, Percy con su novia Penélope, el cual lo hacía ver más diferente ya que en vez de tener ese aire sabihondo tenía un aire de chico enamorado que se ganaba alguna que otra mirada burlona de los gemelos, Bill con su esposa Fleur con una pequeña que tenía en brazos, y por último el solitario y guapo Charlie Weasley. Sin novia por supuesto. Aparte los señores Weasley y Ginny cerraban en ese círculo familiar que en pocos minutos tal vez se volvería círculo maligno si no sabía hablar bien.

_Que Dios me acompañe_

Tras una maravillosa cena, en la cual se hablaba de todo un poco, y que en ocasiones el se quedaba prendado de su novia, ya para el postre, Ginny se lanzo un mirada que le confirmaba que hasta aquí llegaba su vida. Remus le empezó a aconsejar como debía empezar, cosa que el chico no hacia el menor caso. Ginny lo miraba mas fijamente como instándolo a hablar, y el solo se limitaba a cabecear como diciéndole que lo haría. No sabía cómo iniciar ni tampoco como decirles así que como todo Griffindor dijo todo de frente.

- Somos novios

El ruido ceso rápidamente, los presentes se quedaron medio zombis y miraban fijamente a Harry sin comprender esas palabras. Remus se toco la frente y empezó a menear la cabeza, Ginny le miraba algo pasmada y con un tic nervioso en el ojo que indicaba que no estaba nada contenta con esa forma de declaración. Mientras por otro lado los señores Weasley miraban algo contentos y también preocupados por la manera que el chico les dijo todo. Sabían del noviazgo de ellos, pero no sabían que Harry lo diría así. Demasiada impetuosidad Gryffindor. Rogaba que su nuera y futuras nueras calmaran a los revoltosos que tenían por hijos o allí habría problemas.

Los hermanos Weasley se miraban unos a otros sin comprender lo que Harry había dicho, por fin Ron hablo

- Harry, compañero, ¿Qué has dicho?

_- Ahora tenía que repetirlo, no puede ser_- Remus le codeo para que se parara y como un autómata lo hizo, Harry aclaro su garganta _– A lo hecho, pecho_

- Ginny y yo somos novios – _Ya está. No pidan más. Ahora esperar a que me mutilen_

- ¿Mi hermana y tú?, pero pensé que ya habían terminado

- Pero volvimos Ron

- ¿Hace cuanto?

- Seis meses

- ¿Y recién ahora nos lo dicen? – Los hermanos Weasley se pararon. Remus no podría contra todos esos hermanos celosos. Había que pedir refuerzos.

Hermione, Fleur, y Penélope, que en ese momento habían mantenido tregua instaban a sus novios a sentarse, cosa que no podían, estaban tan tensos que parecían estatuas, Hermione temió por la vida de su amigo.

- Sígueme Harry – Ginny quiso preguntar a donde llevaban a su novio pero una mirada seria de los gemelos la detuvo en seco. Nunca había visto a los gemelos serios. Esto iba mal

Harry algo reticente los acompaño, mientras que Remus ya llamaba a Tonks. Solo porsiacaso. Todos los hijos Weasley menos Ginny salieron y se colocaron delante y detrás de él formando un gran escudo. Lo llevaron a Sortilegios Weasley e hicieron entrar al salvador del mundo mágico a entrar primero. Harry temió lo peor, Ginny se quedaría sin novio, peor ella se buscara uno mejor que él, los Weasley lo aceptarán y su muerte solo será un acontecimiento menor.

Los hermanos allí presentes formaron un arco frente al chico, evitando así su huida.

Y así termina la vida de Harry James Potter

Héroe del mundo Mágico

Los chicos empezaron a sacar su varita y apuntarle

Harry cerró los ojos. Mejor no ver

Silencio sepulcral

Nada

- Felicidades hermano!!! – Gritaron al unisono

- ¿Eh?

- Ya era hora que nos dijeran – Dijo Charlie

- ¿Como?

- Vaya que se tardaron – dijo Fred

- ¿Ah?

- Después de 6 meses de noviazgo, deberíamos haberle dado castigo

- ¿Ya lo sabían?

- ¿Saberlo?, desde que vimos a nuestra hermana feliz, descubrimos que estaba de por medio un chico, y dos días para saber que eras tú. Hasta Ron lo sabía.

- ¿Ron?

- Que te puedo decir Harry, no son muy discretos que digamos

- ¿Entonces no están molestos?

- Para nada amigo

- Quien mejor que tu para ser novio de nuestra hermana

- Te conocemos de antaño

Era perfecto

Todo

Lo tomaron del hombro y le daban palmaditas para que se relajara, el chico no podía estar más feliz. Y pensaba que lo iban a asar vivo. Su imaginación voló mucho.

Mientras reían los chicos empezaron a hablar tranquilamente y de paso Harry les conto de sus sueños. Los chicos se reían por al imaginación de su futuro cuñado.

- De veras pensé que me asarian y me mostrarian como advertencia para los futuros novios

- Si que tienes mucha imaginación

- Solo lo hubiésemos hecho si la embarazabas

Los hermanos Weasley se reían lo máximo posible y Harry se puso mortalmente pálido

- ¿Harry estas bien?

- Te ves mal amigo

- ¿Que sucede?

Harry no hablaba ni pio y veía a los chicos con cara de terror

- ¿Harry?

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que el chico se desmayase automáticamente

_**

* * *

  
¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Bueno, malo...dejen mensaje por favor ya que así sabre si de veras les gustó**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


	2. Epílogo

_**Mini epílogo (aunque creo que esto no debería hacerlo, pero a pedido de ustedes)**_

_**

* * *

**_Un guapo pelinegro ataviado con una gran túnica se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, pensando en tantas cosas que habían tenido que pasar hasta llegar ahí mismo, a solo unas cuantas horas camino al altar. Sin duda la noticia de su noviazgo con Ginny había sido, como… ni siquiera sabía explicar cómo había sido, ya que parte de ello lo había olvidado cuando cayó al suelo peor que tabla de planchar, gracias a los magos que debido al desmayo sufrido, no le paso nada después, aunque no negaría que los gemelos, Charlie, Bill, Percy y Ron se habían vengado en su despedida de soltero, a la que ni siquiera estaba enterado, y mucho menos haberla querido tener, pero como un regalo no se podía devolver, aceptó de buena gana, pero trataría de borrar de su mente aquellas horas infernales.

Unos suaves toquecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de aquellos horribles recuerdos, quien la abrió estaba vestido formalmente al igual que el novio, con la diferencia en que el traje del recién llegado era un color azul marino, caso contrario al de Harry que era un negro brillante. El muchacho no hizo más que sonreír al ver a su mejor amigo con cara de haber sufrido una batalla en la que él había resultado el perdedor, y apostaba una rana de chocolate que había sido vestido por Molly Weasley, matriarca de los Wealey, futura suegra de él. No haría falta que le preguntara lo que le había pasado, ya que ni bien lo había visto, había empezado a decirle cosas no muy agradables de su futura suegra

- Es que, me sé cambiar solo, como es posible que ni siquiera me tenga la confianza de vestir bien hoy, y para colmo Hermione se confabulo con ella – Harry se burlo de él, pero Ron no se quedaría así – Suerte compañero, porque tendrás la versión de Molly Weasley en tu casa. Que los magos te ayuden.

- Vaya Ron, pero no acabas de decirme de que Hermione apoyó a tu madre, eso quiere decir que no soy el único que se casara con una versión Molly Weasley. – Harry si bien contraataco, empezó a pensar si era cierto lo que su amigo le decía.- _No. Ginny es tranquila, muy tranquila, claro que tiene carácter, pero no por eso se volvería._ – Imaginó a su futura esposa con una sartén en la mano y un bate en la otra renegando por el desorden, por los niños, y…y… mejor olvidarse de eso por ahora.

- Ni que lo digas, hablare con ella para que no se junte mucho con mi madre. Además, eso está en la genética, amigo. – Harry antes nervioso por que saliera todo bien en su boda, se puso más nervioso aun, por las palabras de Ron. Mataría a su padrino de bodas después, o lo acusaría con Hermione.

- ¿Acaso quieres que abandone a la novia antes de la boda? – Ron mostró un rostro mortalmente serio, y un tic asesino en el ojo derecho, Harry sonrió mas relajado aun, y siguió tratándose de acomodarse la corbata, por decima vez.

- Ya Harry, que no vas a que te juzguen en el Ministerio. Es una boda inofensiva, sin asesinos persiguiéndote, ni mortifagos tratando de llevarte a su Amo. Solo relájate y ni siquiera se te ocurra escapar.

- ¿Acaso me hechizarías para que no huya? – Ron sonrió

- No amigo, estoy seguro que antes que yo saque la varita, Ginny, mi madre y Hermione te lanzarían un buen hechizo. – Harry lo miro con mala cara, y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un buen moco murciélago, pero desistió, hablaría con Hermione, y al final el hechizado será el.

Durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harry viéndose el espejo y Ron sentado en una silla. Sin nada más que decir, o que hablar. Y dado que no había tema de conversación ese par empezó con las nostálgicas juventudes. Que perdieron hace mucho.

- Te casaras

- Tu también

- Con mi hermana

- Y tú con la mía – suspiraron cansados, rememorando viejos recuerdos, sabiendo que no había pasado, ni presente, si no un futuro que era incierto, pero que se veía bien ahora.

Cortando ese momento nostálgico, a opinión de la autor incómodamente aburrida, ya que no puede hacer de las suyas, Aparecieron Remus y Tonks, vestidos muy elegantemente, con una expresión seria, de parte de la chica, y otra de profunda lastima, de parte de Remus. Los tres varones se vieron y con tono cansino respondieron al unisonó.

- Molly Weasley. – Tonks los miro con mala cara, y murmurando barbaridades salió del lugar, seguramente buscando a la persona que hacía que los tres hombres suspiraban.

- Esa mujer tiene tanta energía – dijo Remus, que extrañamente no parecía un halago, más bien un profundo pesar.

- ¿Qué te hizo a ti? – preguntó Harry

- Me tuvo repasando cada punto y coma del discurso que daré, y me lo hizo repetir como unas veinte veces, agregando cosas, y me vistieron como ellas quisieron.

- Te compadezco Remus. De veras que mi madre no respeta nada.

- Y tampoco se puede decir algo, porque si no te ven con mala cara y te castigan.

- No me digas que Tonks…

- Ella también….

- Están locas

- Pero las queremos.

- Cierto

- Cierto

* * *

Luego de un gran proceso de preparación y revolución en aquella casa, la boda había concluido con gran éxito._ (La autora en esta parte no quiere que las fans lloren por la boda, así que la omití, para no aumentar más su dolor. Y de paso no tener que hacer limpiar a los pobres elfos.)_ En estos momentos sonaba una balada lenta, con la nueva feliz pareja en el centro, dando su primer baile como esposos. Claro que hubo de todo: los periodistas que no sabían cómo había sido invitados, las típicas fans de El niño que vivió y que jamás volverá a ser soltero, a menos que maten a la novia, y los políticos que se autoinvitaron. Pero lejos de todo eso, la boda fue sencilla, hermosa, y única.

Y de más es decir, que el primogénito Potter – Weasley estuvo en primera fila, siendo el padrino de anillos.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En unos dias agrego el otro capi de "Vuelve", ahh , por favor, nada de bombas a mi casa, les pido, ni llamadas telefonicas. Bajen por favor las varitas, no, Angie, lo siento, pero pidieron continuación, echale la culpa a Gladys.  
**_

_**Saludos desde Perú**_

_**Merlinne**_


End file.
